


Happily Ever After

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Speechless Snippets [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Pining, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for ds-snippets, for the prompt “Everyone sings hallelujah when my boy walks down the street.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

When Fraser came back to Chicago, it was like the end of one of those movie-musicals Ray’s mom used to love to watch on video.  The whole fucking city turned out to do a big song and dance number welcoming him home.  Everyone at the station house practically started throwing rose petals—not just Frannie, pregnant with her third but still glowing like a light bulb at the sight of that red uniform, but Huey, Dewey, Welsh (Welsh!), detectives and beat cops, desk officers and civilian aides and janitors.

And okay, that made sense, but it wasn’t just the 2-7.  Crowds turned up at the station house, not because they needed the cops, just to say hello to the Mountie.  Bums, gang members, little kids with their parents, teenage couples, middle-aged cleaning ladies, streetwalkers, department-store Santas – even a couple of certified Family men.  All of them acting like Fraser was their only son home from the Persian Gulf.

The only thing missing from this whole MGM happy ending production number was the part where the guy and the girl (or in this case, the guy and the guy) finally throw themselves into each other’s arms and kiss.  With Ray and Fraser, it was more like a Western.  Fraser walked up to Ray, they looked each other over, Fraser said Ray’s name, Ray gave him a nod, Fraser pulled up a chair, and they got down to work.  Strong, silent, manly-men, that was them.  Still partners, everything’s good, what is there to say, really?

When they’re walking around together, everyone they meet smiles at Fraser and then at Ray, as an afterthought, like _Oh, you must be so happy to have him back!_   And Ray _is_.  He just doesn’t know how he ended up in the wrong movie all by himself.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do You Think It's Dangerous To Have Busby Berkeley Dreams?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650376) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)




End file.
